Anubis Empire
by Stung by Stars
Summary: Aria slipped out of woods and wound up in front of a familiar house. Anubis... Aria thought pleasantly. At least there was something she recognized around here. Not that it was her fault. She was from the year 2033. Slight AU.
1. Anubis Empire

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the characters. Only the plot, Aria and some others. **

* * *

Eddie hurried down the hall to find KT before next class. The American jogged through the halls until he got to the student lounge where his house was at. He sat down next to KT. Since she told him all about the whole key thing and being sent to Anubis to stop 'great evil', they'd gotten pretty close.

Eddie didn't notice Patricia's glare on his back. _Why did I break up with Eddie again? _Patricia asked herself mentally. If she hadn't, then he would've sat next to her.

Willow skipped into the room. "How is my favorite house doing today?" she asked sweetly, as always.

All of the Anubis house residents mumbled their responses. Willow had been tagging along with them since the beginning of term, when she broke out of her insecurity shell. Sure, Willow got annoying at times. Showing up randomly at breakfast or inviting herself to sleepover at Anubis house, but they all agreed that she was a sweet girl and her own house, Isis, didn't really appreciate her presents.

"So Amber," smiled Willow, sitting next to the blonde beauty guru. Amber looked up from her makeup. "want to work on our family tree projects together?"

Amber smiled at her follower. Amber loved anyone who appreciated her company and guidance (mostly in makeup and hair treatments). "Sure Willow."

Willow squealed and turned to her phone. She looked up when she lost her fourteenth game of Temple Run. A blue and white, glowing, portal was forming near the window. Willow's large blue eyes went wide. "Guys!" she exclaimed.

They all looked up form their conversations and such at Willow's sudden outburst. They all watched as the portal grew to the size of a basketball then exploded, sending a bright flash around the room. Everyone, mostly the girls though, let out a scream.

"Wha-what was that?" asked Joy, looking at the spot, expecting it to happen again.

"I don't know." Fabian replied, not as shaken up as people like Willow or Mara, since they never have known about Sibuna, but confused for than anything. Fabian thanked god that no one other than Anubis house was in the room

Suddenly, Mr. Sweet walked into the room, making them all jumped. "Why are you not in class? You'll be late." he warned before leaving.

They all shakily got up, trying shake off the flashing from their brains. Sibuna shot each other nervous looks, unsure if this was something to do with them.

Or something else.

* * *

Mr. Sweet walked down the hall to his class. He saw a girl wondering the hall. She wore a cameo jacket with grey sleeves tied around her waist, a black tank top and cameo skinny jeans with worn out black combat boots. From the back she looked almost identical to Patricia. Same dark curly hair and tall, slim body.

"Ms. Williamson!" he called after who he guessed was Patricia. The girl didn't look his way though, she continued to inspect everything. "You know the uniform rules." He caught up to her and she then turned around.

It wasn't Patricia, that's for sure. The girl had larger eyes with emerald green irises and some black eyeliner on. Her nose and cheekbones where less sharp and her nose was more like a button. Up close, her hair was more black and less curly.

"Who are you?" Mr. Sweet asked.

The girl stayed silent, then finally spoke. "I'm Aria."

"Can I have a last name, Aria?"

"No." Aria quickly said. "I mean, I don't use it that often."

"Why not?" Mr. Sweet asked, looking at the girl, confused. The more he looked at her, the more she looked like Eddie. Weird.

"What year is it?" Aria changed the subject.

"Er, 2013. Why?" he asked.

"_2013_?" she asked in shock. Then began to mumbled, "Jai is going to kill me."

"Now, Aria, can you please tell me why you are in my school?" Mr. Sweet asked kindly.

"I can't." Aria sprinted away from him.

"Stop!" yelled Mr. Sweet as he hurried after her, but she was like a gazelle, sprinting out of the school within seconds. He stopped running and watched as the strange girl sprinted into the woods. "What a pickerel girl." he muttered and went back into the school, now late for his teaching.

* * *

Aria slipped out of woods and wound up in front of a familiar house. _Anubis... _Aria thought pleasantly. At least there was something she recognized around here. Not that it was her fault. She was from the year 2033.

Aria walked into the house, making sure her boots didn't click on the floor, something her friend, Penny Clarke taught her. Penny could easily even out her weight to make her light as a feather. Then again, Penny only weights 89lb, so it was pretty easy.

Aria walked into the first room she saw. The leather furniture was still there. And the ugly old stuffed crocodile. Aria's nose wrinkled up at the sight of it. Even in the past, she couldn't escape the ugly thing.

Trudy caught her by surprise. Trudy jumped at the sight of the girl in the common room. "Who are you?" she asked in an alarm tone, mentally debating on whether or not to call for Victor.

"I'm Aria." Aria said calmly. On the inside she was fighting a smile. Trudy looked so young. In Aria's time period, Trudy was nearing her sixtieth birthday.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?"

_Same Trudy, _thought Aria. _Calling everyone sweetie, even strangers. _"I'm looking for a...friend." Yeah, okay. That's a good word to call them.

"And who is that?" asked Trudy, looking more interested.

"Eddie Miller." Aria let the name out with a chill. How weird it was to call her own dad by his first name.

* * *

**Review! (picture of Aria on my profile)**


	2. Stroll of Thoth

**I'm such a selfish shit, i swear. I feel awful for not touching my account for so long. I haven't even looked or answered any of my PMs. I feel like I owe it to everyone to updated, so I will. The next chapter (after this one) will be up near Wednesday. If you have a question about the story or you're confused or have an idea, let me know. I'll be sure to answer and explain to the best of my abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and my characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Eddie?" Trudy repeated. "He, as well as everyone else, are in school."

Aria cursed under her breath. School, why didn't she remember this? "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that." she muttered, feeling 100% stupid. "When will they be back?"

"Around three or so. You can hang out here until schools over." Trudy offered. She glanced at the clock in the hall. "It's only two hours."

Aria smiled. "Sure, that will be nice."

Trudy smiled back. Something about Aria was so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'll make you a snack. You look like you need a snack. You're skin and bone!" Trudy exclaimed, going into the kitchen.

Aria laughed lightly. There isn't much food in her time period, but they manage. So much changed about the world, so fast. Less food that always needs to be rationed, no real schooling, mostly orphaned children.

She looked around the common room. The look of it is so different, yet so unchanged to the future. The leather on the chairs isn't peeling, for one. The coffee table isn't rotting away and chipped and there is a TV and stereo. Those things are kinda useless in the future since only two hours of electricity comes through a day.

Aria smiled a bit at the thought of her best friend, Luna Clarke, hurrying to plug in her iPod as soon as the power came on for its hour.

"Here we are!" Trudy's voice brought her out of her thoughts of home. Trudy came in holding a tray with apple slices, caramel dip and a water bottle on it. She set it down on the coffee table. "Your sandwich will be ready in a second. Thought you'd like to start with this." she said.

Aria was about to say that she'd be fine with the apple slice, but I'd sound weird to Trudy of today. Aria was used to the tiny portions. "Um, thanks." She mumbled finally, though Trudy was already busy in the kitchen.

"Here we go," Trudy said, coming back into the room only minutes later. Aria was only a quarter-way through the apple slices. She set the sandwich down on the coffee table next to the apple slices. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Trudy left the room and went to do the laundry. Aria found this as her chance to get in contact with Jai Rutter, her boyfriend. He'd given her his Scroll of Thoth that he'd gotten as a present form their friend, Mason Clarke who has uncanny connections.

Aria gingerly took out the Scroll of Thoth from her bag. It was made entirely of gold and encrusted with rubies and other jewels on the top and bottom. She set it carefully on the coffee table, making sure nothing would get on it, not that it matter since only the ink that came with it can make a mark on it. She got out the ink bottle and a vulture feather.

Dipping the feather into the ink, she started the letter. Once the gold ink hit the paper, it sizzled and looked like it burned onto the paper.

_Jai,_

_I made it. Do you think you and someone else can come to help. I can't do this on my own. I need your help, you know. Tell Luna I said 'hey'?_

_Love,_

_Aria Miller_

She set down the greasy feather and re-capped the enchanted ink. After rolling up the scroll, she whispered the word _'passage of Thoth'_ in Ancient Egyptian. A thin rip appeared in mid-air with a swirling purple and silver pattern in it. She held up the thin-papered scroll and it was sucked into the time whirl.

Mr. Sweet walked into the classroom after chasing that strange Patricia-look-alike. He cautiously entered, looking around at all the kid's faces. There was Patricia Williamson, sitting with Joy and Mara near the back. He tried to shake off the feeling of caution, but it still remained strongly.

"Class," started Mr. Sweet. "Why don't you work on your study guide for the test next week." Amber's hand flew up. "Yes, Ms. Millington?"

"Can we work together?"

"Why not," agreed Mr. Sweet, taking a seat behind his desk.

All the student got up and went to sit in groups with their friends. Patricia, Amber and Fabian sat together, though all distracted by different things other than work. Fabian was txting away at his phone. Amber was fixing her make up. Patricia was glaring at KT and Eddie from across the room.

"I don't understand," Fabian suddenly said, making Amber look up from re-glossing her lips. Patricia gave him a sideways glance, before turning to him fully, not wanting her jealousy to be so obvious.

"What?" asked the red-head, slightly irritated.

Fabian set down his phone and gave his friends a broken look. "Nina. She won't answer her phone. What if she's hurt? What if-"

"Relax Fabian." Patricia snapped. "She's probably busy with school. You should know how it is; you're both freaks about school."

Fabian just grumbled a response before picking back up his phone. "Do you think Rufus got her?" he asked suddenly. "Or Victor?"

"Fabian." Patricia said in a warning voice. "She. Is. Fine. I'm sure. Rufus is gone and Victor knows better than kidnap _another _teenage girl."

"Yeah, Fabian." Amber piped up. "I'm sure she's fine."

Fabian gave a defeated sigh and tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket. "Let's just do our assignment."

"Thank you..." grumbled Patricia. Though she'll never admit to her friends, she was only frustrated with Fabian obsessive worry about Nina's status because didn't have a other half to obsess over like Fabian and from the looks of it, soon the new girl would have the only guy she's ever liked.

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow. I like hearing from all of you just to know I'm doing something right.**


	3. Patricia's Lookalike

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or its characters. I only the plot and a few characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this extremely short and late, but i tried. I don't suggest skipping it because of it looks like it's worth nothing, but this chapter is were the Anubis kids meet Aria.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Do you think Trudy has supper ready yet?" asked Alfie as Sibuna walked back to the house together.

"We just got out of class, Alfie." Patricia replied flatly, pushing back a strand of dark auburn hair. Her, Joy and Amber rolled their eyes, though Fabian was to focused on his phone.

"What about a snack. I can _really_ go for some of Trudy's famous peanut butter cookies."

They walked up the cement steps leading up to the house just as Eddie and KT entered the house. When they got in, to their surprise, a girl was sleeping soundly on one of the leather couches. She was about fifteen, had long, choppy dark waves that fell around her pale, sharp feature face. She had on had on a uniform of some kind.

"Who-" began Joy when Trudy bursts in with two baskets of clean clothes.

"Oh! I see you've meet our new visitor." she smiled fondly at the sleeping girl. "She was looking for Eddie."

"Me?" asked Eddie.

"You?" Patricia growled, her jealously overflowing. Lucky for her, only Amber had heard her little outburst. The blond turned around briefly, a smile on her face.

Trudy leaned down and shook the girl, trying to wake her. "Wake up, dearie."

The girl's eye's opened slowly, "What time is it? Am I late for-" she saw everyone standing around her. "Oh." she said like reality was settling in.

"Aria, dear, Eddie is here. You said you'd like to talk to him."

"Yes, thank you." Aria mumbled, all of a sudden very nervous and shy.

"Well, I'll leave you." Trudy said shortly, picking back up the clean clothes to go fold them.

"Um, I guess we'll be leavi-"

"No! I actually need to talk to all of you." Aria abruptly announced.

"Why?" Patricia snapped venomously, looking curiously at the girl.

Aria flinched a bit, not because Patricia scared her but because it was the first time she's seen her mom in years (younger or older) and her attitude hurt her, even though Patricia didn't know Aria's parentage at the time. "You might want to sit down." she suggested softly, eyes focused of the ground.

They all sat around her on the large leather couches. When they were settled, Aria began to explain,

"My name is Aria Miller. I'm 15 years old. I'm from 2033."


End file.
